His To The End
by Mrs.JohnReese
Summary: Just a smutty snippet that will eventually make it's appearance in my yet to be published sequel to "Darkness, Unleashed." Read on if you don't mind shameless Khan/Charlotte smut...and note that its sheer existence hints at spoilers. Ye have been warned ;) Reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello there! Remember me? I left you a dinky chapter to Darkness, Unleashed…and then I go and write this little guy instead! I blame it all (with love, of course) on CynthiaSylar. She's the one who sent me the beginnings of this scene and started the evil little wheels in my mind to turning…**

**Though I suspect that many of you who are reading DU already know what I have planned for Charlotte; I wanted to take this moment to alert everyone to the fact that this scene probably gives a fair amount of spoilers for what is to come. I do have a sequel planned, during which, this scene will be featured. But for those of you who do not wish to read ahead, as it were…please turn away now! I wouldn't want to ruin anything for you!**

**For those of you who stay, and read on…thank you so very much! I hope you enjoy what you find!**

…**..**

Ten days. Bones had kept her on permanent bed rest for _ten days_. And though she knew that the doctor had her best interest in mind…

Had he insisted upon keeping her there any longer, she might have strangled him.

She had gone out of her mind in the near seclusion that had been forced upon her since her admission to the Med Bay…she needed contact. Needed to feel…to speak to her crew…to feel them beside her. After her near death, Bones had felt it might be better to let her recuperate with as minimal contact as was possible. But after about four hours of being alone…after seeing the pained look in Khan's eyes as the doctor persuaded even him to leave her in solitude…she had had enough.

Against her better judgment, she had insisted that Bones at least let her have _some _visitors…she had even threatened to just unhook the IV from her arm and walk out of the Med Bay entirely if he didn't concede. She knew it was childish. But she was desperate. And though he never ceased to level the same exasperated look at her that he usually only reserved for their Captain; Charlotte knew that he really wasn't that committed to keeping her alone, if it made her unhappy.

She knew that it was probably only that part of him that hesitated to keep her from what she truly wanted that had allowed her to be where she was now; walking down the passage that would lead to her quarters aboard the Enterprise. She just wanted to sleep in her own bed…to rest, and regroup, and then meet up with the rest of the crew to figure out their next steps.

Of course, it seemed that someone else had other ideas…

The young woman had barely entered the doorway leading to her room when she found her heart speeding up exponentially at the sight before her. Khan, of all people, was seated in the chair she kept by her bed; the black shirt that fitted so perfectly to his muscles causing her throat to go dry as he stood from his seat and slowly moved towards her. Instinct drove her to shut the door on the hallway as quickly as possible…and she found a wry smirk twitching at the corners of her mouth as she raised an eyebrow and said:

"Haven't you learned not to sneak, uninvited, into a girl's bedroom?"

Her only response from him was a low growl, before she found herself backed into the door she had just closed; the Augment's hands reaching out to pull her to him as his lips met hers. A noise halfway between shock and pleasure escaped her as she felt his body pressing her further into the cool metal of the door…and her own hands soon wound their way up to thread her fingers through his wealth of dark black hair as she unconsciously pressed her body into his.

Almost as quickly as he had thrown himself at her, though, Khan was pulling away; wringing a desperate moan from Charlotte's lips as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I cannot lose you" He whispered; pressing his lips to her nose in a chaste kiss before pulling back to look down at her "I _will_ not lose you."

Rendered speechless at the brokenness she could hear in his voice…at how she wished to do anything in her power to take that feeling away so that he could feel strong again…Charlotte untangled one of her hands from his hair; bringing it down to rest flat against his chest. She could feel the steady beating of his heart beneath her fingertips; in direct contrast to how her own heartbeat was racing erratically…and she looked up at him with tears shining in her eyes, tilting her head to gain a better vantage point as she spoke, her voice barely audible.

"Kiss me."

Khan complied effortlessly, his arms winding around her waist to tug her ever closer as the happy moan she made allowed him to slip his tongue into the warmth of her mouth. It had taken him far too long to realize what she meant to him…and he would be damned if he ever let her slip through his fingers again.

Feeling her begin to wriggle against him, the Augment felt a faint smirk come to toy with his mouth as he broke away from her once again; his lips eagerly descending to her throat even as he stooped so that he could pick her up, a soft grunt of pleasure leaving him as her legs wound almost instantly around his waist. It never ceased to amaze him how well she fit against him, as though she had been meant for him all along. Nothing could describe how it felt to hold her…how it felt to feel her beneath him, crying his name…and it was that thought that spurred him into action; propelling him towards the bed faster than he really planned, his heart constricting with something…_love_…as Charlotte's laugh reached his ears when she flopped unceremoniously out of his arms and onto the bed.

His eyes raked over her then, his desire for her only increasing as he noted how her cheeks were flushed…how her chest was rising and falling steadily from the efforts of their passion…how her lips were slightly parted as she looked up at him with green eyes shining. She was _his_. He knew that.

But of course he would never mind proving it, again and again.

Slowly leaning down over her, Khan ghosted his hands against her sides; trailing his fingers up underneath the thin shirt that covered her from his gaze, and reveling in the soft gasp he elicited as he dipped his head down to nip at her neck where it curved down to meet her shoulder. Her skin was soft. Warm. The feel of it against his lips almost burned him with a fire he never wished to see die out. And he couldn't help the possessive growl that emanated from somewhere in his throat as he felt her try to shift so that she was the one in control; his mouth trailing a line of fire from Charlotte's shoulder, back to her mouth as he succeeded in finding the zipper holding the shirt to her smaller frame.

Tugging at the thing, and resisting the urge to simply tear the garment from her; Khan eased the zipper down until he could push the shirt away from her torso, a hand looping around her back to pull her towards him while the other curled around the back of her neck to deepen their kiss. The rasp of his tongue against hers as he asserted his dominance had Charlotte moaning in pleasure…and she hastily began pulling at the shirt he had partially removed from her body; tossing it to the side before she tugged the Augment back down on top of her.

Her hands automatically fell to the hem of his own shirt then; peeling it up towards his neck even as he remained intent upon kissing her. She needed to feel him. To feel his skin on her own, all of his weight pressing down on her and lighting her on fire with his sheer intensity. He was more than she ever could have hoped for. More than she really thought she could handle. But he was _hers_. That was abundantly clear to her now.

The low laugh that rumbled through his chest as he felt her hands scrabbling to remove his top forced Charlotte back to the present though, her eyes flicking up to his as he pulled back so that he could assist her by removing the garment the rest of the way. He could feel the light cotton trousers he wore beginning to tighten uncomfortably as he watched the way her eyes seemed to drink him in…her tongue unconsciously darting out to wet her lips as she skimmed her gaze over his chest.

"See something you like?" He inquired; self-assured bravado crumbling in an instant as he felt her hand reach out to touch his bare skin. Eyes drifting shut at the sensation of her fingers trailing ever so slowly to the hem of his pants; it was all the Augment could do to avoid falling apart entirely as his hand snapped out to latch onto her wrist, halting her movements.

"No, Charlotte" He admonished; noting her pout with amusement as he bent back over her, forcing her to lie on her back "Not yet."

Trying, and failing to resist how he was using his strength to push her down; and fighting the hesitation that rose to the surface as he pinned both her arms above her head with one wrist, Charlotte simply watched him carefully. She trusted him, of course. She knew that with every cell in her body. But that didn't stop her from permitting a small whimper to escape as she watched him use his free hand to undo the buttons on her own pants; her hips rolling up of their own accord as he tugged them away from her, and discarded them to the side with their tops.

Charlotte's intended protest at being pinned down in such a manner soon died in her throat, however; her words replaced with a breathy moan as she felt Khan trail a finger just _millimeters_ away from where she needed him the most. Eyes narrowed as she looked up at him, it was all she could do not to laugh at the smug expression that he leveled down at her…and, just to torment him, she rolled her hips towards his hand; a gasp leaving her as that brought his finger to press against the fabric of her panties.

"_Khan…_"

The hushed plea was the Augment's undoing in that moment; the hand that had been holding her wrists such that she would be unable to touch him…to torment him with her caresses…coming down to assist in removing the final barrier keeping her hidden from him. She wordlessly read, and complied with his wishes; arching up towards him again so that he could divest her of the offensive things that prevented him from _taking _what he wanted…and he wasted no time in tossing the panties to the side, falling just to Charlotte's side as his fingers once again fell to her center.

The Augment watched her as her eyes slammed shut when he pressed a single digit inside of her warmth; the way her muscles clamped down around him wringing a ragged groan from his lips as he ducked his head to kiss her, swallowing her moans. Easing another finger inside her, and setting an almost agonizing pace; Khan had Charlotte writhing in seconds, her fingers tangling in his hair as his lips roved down her neck and latched onto a breast…that perfect mouth of hers alternating between wanton gasps and cries that begged him for mercy as he ravished her. He had begun to curl his fingers as they drove inside of her, pushing her closer and closer to that precipice that only he could bring her to…but instead of allowing her to experience her release, he ceased his movements; withdrawing from her and leaning back to watch as she realized what had just happened.

It only took seconds for her mind to catch up with how she had been left, hanging on by a thread…and her eyes snapped open then; the sparks of frustration in them rendering Khan highly amused as he watched her struggle to put words to her thoughts.

"_You_…" She croaked; huffing in dismay as his hands slowly…painstakingly…began lowering his trousers "Are the most indescribable…unbelievable…_irritating_..."

Protests dying off as his arousal was made all too evident to her; Charlotte could only sit there, propped up on both elbows as she watched him remove the garment entirely. Her mouth had gone dry again at the sheer…_perfection_…in full view before her; her next words coming out in a sort of ragged moan as she switched directions.

"N-never mind."

Doing all that she could to keep her breathing in check as Khan lowered himself down over top of her until he was just barely separated from her warmth; Charlotte wound her fingers around his bicep, shifting to accommodate the slightly wider set of his hips as she leaned forward to kiss him. Never one to lose control, even for a second; Khan pulled back, hoping to thwart her attempt at directing what he wanted to do…only to find himself groaning as her lips instead came to brush against the skin of his neck.

_Damn this woman for having such power over him…_

Her actions had forced his hips to unconsciously roll forward; causing his erection to brush against her core…serving as the breaking point for both of them. Before either one could fully comprehend what was happening, Khan was fully sheathed inside of her; air leaving both of them in a rush as relief flooded them.

They were home.

Savoring the way she felt around him, Khan claimed Charlotte for his own all over again; taking his time…making the effort to have her near to breaking around him before he finally succumbed to the desire to increase the pace of their coupling. As much as he tried to maintain control, the Augment soon found his thrusts becoming ever more erratic…the feeling of the woman he loved beyond all reason surrounding him…wriggling beneath him…doing its best to rob him of all sense as he finally gave way. As he finally lost himself to _her_.

Feeling the fire building in his stomach, Khan broke away from Charlotte's mouth; the harsh gasp that escaped her lips only serving to fuel him onward as he lowered his head down to deliver a nip to her pulse point. In spite of the smallness of the gesture, Charlotte was tumbling over the edge in seconds…all thought of Khan being able to resist his own release dying away as her muscles squeezed his length. Augment endurance aside, he had been through hell these last few days; thinking he might lose her. And having her _here_…feeling her with him was more than he ever thought he would have again. It was more than he ever thought he would deserve…and it was likely the reason that he found himself unable to resist following this spit-fire of a woman over the edge on his own; a broken groan of pure elation echoing around her quarters as he spilled himself inside her.

The two spent a few moments in blissful silence, as they tried to catch their breath again…Khan being the first to move as he slowly withdrew from Charlotte and rolled to the side; tugging her so that she was splayed across his chest. He could feel her trembling as he held her; her breath gusting against his stomach as he leaned forward to press a kiss into her hair…his arms tightening around her as he uttered a single word.

"Mine."

"_Always_..."

…

**Well? What did you think? Love it? Hate it? I can't wait to hear your thoughts! As always, thank you for reading!**

**MJR**


	2. Chapter 2

Strobe lights. Blaring music. Things that Charlotte would never really have supposed she would be witnessing again; having been so busy with missions for Starfleet…with figuring out her ever-changing relationship with Khan. She had honestly tried her hardest to resist succumbing to Jim's urges to just let loose for a night. To go to one of their old haunts from their days at the academy, have a few drinks, and just…exist. But here she was. Her second night on shore leave. More than a little drunk, and _definitely_ reverting back to her less responsible years.

She had allowed Jim to get his way…to convince her to don that self-same ridiculous black tube dress that she had permitted herself to buy so many years ago…and now, she was in the middle of the dance floor. Surrounded by writhing, sweaty bodies, with Jim's arm snaked around her waist; her back pressed against his chest as they moved in time to the music. Sober Charlotte would have balked at the closeness of so many strangers. She would have tugged Jim's arm away from her just a bit so that every movement of her hips wouldn't force her backside to brush against his groin. But Charlotte wasn't sober.

And she was more than a little intrigued at the possibility of making her uptight lover regret his decision to remain with Bones at the table they had selected near the bar.

Of course he had refused to be tugged out onto the floor with her. Citing numerous excuses, he merely watched in bemused anticipation as her facial expression had turned from pouty to frustrated; and finally to an almost eerie sense of purpose. She had thrown him one of her trademark smirks…the one that she normally reserved for when he was cautioning her against something risky even though she was already halfway out the door…and without further ado, she had grabbed at Jim's arm instead; dragging him behind her, until they reached their current location.

The two of them had settled into an easy rhythm from there; old habits kicking in as their fail safe routine of acting the part of a touchy-feely couple rose to the surface. A technique usually used to ward off clingy ex-trysts that were trying to have another go at Jim; it was serving an entirely different purpose tonight. And if the way Khan's hand had clenched almost instinctively on top of his knee was any indication; the technique was working.

Of course neither of the two dancers were remotely aware of the Augment's reaction. In spite of how watching it had been Charlotte's original goal, she couldn't help but be drawn into a separate world as the proximity of the club's speakers forced her mind into a sort of haze; every nerve ending vibrating in time with the music as she remained, trance-like, in Jim's arms. As always, the two friends were able to read each other's every thought and intention; Jim instinctively stepping back a bit so that Charlotte could swivel around to face him, her arms winding around his neck as she leaned backwards.

"Enjoying yourself?" Kirk inquired; his own mind numb with the combined effects of alcohol and the music as he pulled his friend in closer, allowing his hands to traverse the bare skin of her shoulders, before they dipped down to her waist. She felt so small…so fragile under his hands, in that moment. And he almost spared half a thought for how on earth she survived any type of encounter with _Khan_; only stopping himself as he heard her laugh over the din of the music.

"Are you?"

Smiling at her ever-present wit, Kirk merely shook his head; dipping down to press a kiss to her shoulder in thanks…gratitude for being with him through so much…for never once questioning his behavior, or his need to act like he had it all together. It was an innocent enough gesture for the two of them. But for the man that Charlotte had so recently become entangled with; it was something else entirely.

Khan had watched in silence as Charlotte…_his_ Charlotte…had towed her friend out onto the floor. He had even entertained amusement as he observed them mimicking the humans around them; grinding against each other in time with the bass blaring out around them and thrumming through the club like a life force. But the way Charlotte had turned in Kirk's arms, _slowly_…sensually…as though she was enjoying it, was entirely too much. The captain had barely managed to stoop to place what was undoubtedly an open mouthed kiss at Charlotte's shoulder; before the Augment had rocketed up from his seat, ignoring the look of utter surprise from the doctor beside him as he strode out towards the duo on the dance floor.

The Augment barely spared a passing glance to the dancers around him who stepped to the side to give him a wide path in which to walk; instead focusing solely on getting Charlotte away from Kirk, regardless of the man's intentions. It didn't take long for him to reach them, and he registered the soft gasp Charlotte emitted as his arm curled around her waist; tugging her back against his chest with perhaps a bit more force than was necessary, before he permitted himself a satisfied grin at the captain's stunned expression as he looked from his friend, to the Augment behind her.

"I believe it's time to find a new dance partner, _Captain_."

For a moment, Kirk looked as though he wished to protest; but something must have convinced him to think better of it, because as soon as his mouth had opened, his attention was diverted to the woman that had just passed him by. Throwing an apologetic smile to Charlotte, he strode off after her; and the young woman found herself shaking her head in exasperation and amusement then, her hand drifting up to rest on Khan's arm as she spoke.

"So you finally decided to dance with me?"

In lieu of an immediate reply, Khan bent forward until he had easier access to her neck; the sharp nip he delivered there causing Charlotte to freeze in his arms as he replied:

"No."

"Then what are we…"

Before she could finish her thought, however; Khan had removed his arm from her waist, instead curling his fingers around her wrist as he strode off of the dance floor. For a moment, she thought they were simply returning to the table where Bones was likely still sitting, ensconced in his beer bottle…but a quick look around proved that theory wrong; and Charlotte reluctantly dug her heels into the ground, tugging at Khan's arm in a futile attempt to slow him down.

"Wait…wait, where are we going?"

Khan didn't reply, instead continuing to drag Charlotte forward; noting how her protests had all but subsided as she followed him. He didn't really know if he was more upset with her, or Kirk for that little display…or if he was even upset at all. All he _did_ know, was that he would show her who she belonged to; regardless of whether she already knew or not.

He would make it so that the touch of any other man…even her best friend…could not compare to _him_.

Clearing the crowded dance floor after what seemed like an eternity, the Augment altered their course so that they were now headed straight for one of the many private rooms the club had to offer for its esteemed patrons…his steps quickening as he closed the distance to the door. Dragging Charlotte in front of him and ushering her through; Khan spared a brief glance behind him to ensure they had not been seen before he followed and shut the door once more behind them.

Turning slowly to look at her, Khan felt a small surge of primal satisfaction at how out of place she appeared; her eyes scanning the room, drinking in their surroundings, before she finally looked at him. The confusion that was so evident in her features almost deterred him from his intentions…almost…but that steely will-power that had already gotten him so far rose to the surface before he could falter; his eyes darkening a bit as he strode towards her.

"Turn around, Charlotte."

"What?"

"_Turn…around._"

Biting her lower lip, Charlotte wordlessly complied; eyes slipping shut of their own accord as she felt Khan's hands at her hips. She could feel the heat in his palms through the fabric of her dress…and it was all she could do not to let out a moan of contentment as one hand trailed up to cup her breast while his lips descended to her neck.

"You will not let Kirk touch you like that again" Khan murmured; lips still toying with the soft skin of her throat as he felt her beginning to attempt pressing herself as close to his body as possible. As expected, though, his order caused her to freeze in his arms; her mind tumbling back to reality as she tried and failed to turn and face him.

"Don't be ridiculous; we were just-ah!" She cried out as the Augment's teeth nipped her again, a bit harder this time; the pain she felt fading to a strange sense of pleasure as his tongue darted out to soothe the bite. She could feel the warmth of his breath against her skin…each tug of his hand against her breast assaulting her senses in time with the gusts of air…and she found herself fighting against the slow pool of warmth in her stomach as the dusky baritone she loved so much reached her ears once again.

"I know what I saw, Charlotte" He growled; leaning forward so that she was forced to do the same, her palms connecting with the desk in front of her that had, until now, gone unnoticed. The hand that had not been at her breast moved down to cover her left on the flat surface then; his other hand creating an agonizing trail down her side until it came to rest against the bare skin of her thigh.

"Spread your legs."

"What?" Charlotte all but yelped; her body straightening so that it was no longer pressed as close as it could get to Khan's as she made to yank her hands off the desk. Torn between wanting to get away from a potentially embarrassing situation, and wanting nothing more than to allow Khan to do this here and now; Charlotte's heart was hammering, made still worse as the Augment pinned both her hands down in front of her, effectively caging her in place with his larger frame as he gave her no leeway.

"Do it, Charlotte."

"Someone might see…"

"Let them" He said; his tone darkening still further, if that were even possible, as he removed his right hand from atop hers, and rested it once again on the skin of her thigh. Allowing his palm to rest there for a moment, Khan squeezed her thigh gently; reveling in the way the act made her head dip back so that it rested against his shoulder as he pressed an open-mouthed kiss underneath her jawline. The small whimper that escaped her as his hand trailed from her thigh to cup her backside through the dress; fueling him forward as he snuck his fingers underneath the dress and looped them around her thin lace panties.

"Khan…wait…"

Her protests died out as soon as the Augment had given the flimsy undergarments a short tug; tearing the thin straps holding them to her hips as easily as if they had been made of paper. In spite of herself, Charlotte couldn't help but feel a bit aroused at his roughness…a faint smile gracing her lips as she heard the fabric fly off to the side somewhere; before her thoughts became incoherent once more as Khan's fingers replaced her panties. Two thin digits parted her easily; wringing a strangled cry from her lips as they grazed against her skin just around where she wanted them to be….and her hips pushed backwards almost of their own accord as he continued skimming his fingers across her folds, Khan's other hand tightening on her wrist to hold her still.

"We…we can't" She began; biting her lip as one of Khan's fingers grazed over her center, before rallying quickly as she hurried to finish her thought "We can't do this here."

"No?" The Augment questioned; easing a thin digit only barely inside of her, and stifling a groan as Charlotte unconsciously pushed herself backwards so that she impaled herself the rest of the way "Why not?"

"Be-because…_oh god_…" She breathed; her heart skipping a beat as Khan's mouth once again fell to her neck and shoulder, just as a second finger pushed inside of her "Because…this…this isn't…_shit_…"

"Language, Charlotte" Khan admonished; a low laugh leaving him at how eagerly she had acclimated to letting him take her with his fingers, his own arousal causing his jeans to become more than slightly uncomfortable as he curled his fingers inside her "We wouldn't want the other patrons hearing you."

"You…are…terrible" Charlotte huffed, the haze that had assaulted her mind out on the dance floor only increasing in its presence as she felt Khan pressing his body against hers; the hand that was not busy making her senseless leaving its place around her wrist, and traveling up her arm to brush her hair away from her shoulders. The pads of his fingers were doing their best to send little sparks through Charlotte's bloodstream as they danced across her skin in time with the insistent pushes of his other hand below…but almost as soon as they had touched her, they were gone; wringing a startled cry of protest from her lips as both the Augment's hands fell to turning her around to face him.

"Perhaps I am" Khan began; the blue in his eyes changing in seconds from its usual icy hue, to a darker shade as he tilted her chin up so that she was forced to meet his gaze "But I will do whatever is necessary to ensure that you know who you belong to…"

The Augment trailed off as he saw the faintest hints of defiance spark through her vivid green eyes; his desire for her…for her _ferocity_ only increasing as she tried to back away. She would try to fight him in this; he knew that. He always had. But in the end, she would succumb; as she always did. And that, perhaps, was the part he looked forward to the most.

Bringing the pad of his thumb up to run it across her lower lip; Khan let out a low hiss as her tongue darted out to meet it, her eyes going wide as she realized she was tasting her own wetness. He could hear her sharp intake of breath as she started backwards…could feel the acceleration of her heartbeat through his hold on her other wrist…and sensing that she might try to escape, to avoid letting their situation descend into what had been brewing beneath the surface since they first entered this room; the Augment quickly stepped forward, caging her between the desk and his body as the hand that was at her wrist moved to the top hem of her dress.

"You are _mine_; Charlotte Pike."

As he spoke, he used both hands to tug at the dress until it finally gave way; exposing her breasts to his wandering hands as he stooped over her and covered her lips with his own. In stark contrast to how he normally behaved when they were intimate, there was no gentleness here…no careful reverence of her body. This was a claiming, pure and simple. And Charlotte was as powerless to stop it as Khan was to slow down; her body choosing to simply accept the path he had chosen for them as she wound her arms around his neck while his mouth plundered hers. As it had before, each pull of his skilled hands at her breasts rendered her speechless; her head soon falling back as his lips descended to her neck. Unbeknownst to her at the time, her leg had crooked around Khan's, making it easier for her to get closer to him…and partly in an effort to make sure that she was not the only one forced to lose her mind; she rolled her hips forward, reveling in the low groan the act brought forth as her movements brought her into contact with Khan's growing erection.

The Augment froze then, drawing back from her, and noting her resultant pout with some satisfaction as he regarded her carefully for a moment; a slight grin being all the warning she had before he had broken away from her body and let his hands fall to the zipper of his pants. Fumbling with the obstructive garment, he watched as Charlotte's eyes flew wide for a moment; comprehension that they were actually doing this _here_ hitting her like a tidal wave, before she recovered and inched back towards the desk in anticipation. She _wanted_ this. Khan could see it in her eyes. He could _smell_ it on her skin. And the little gasp she made as he finally succeeded in freeing himself from the constraints of his pants did him in; a low growl tearing from his throat as he sped towards her, catching her around the waist with his arm, and hoisting her up until her bottom rested on the flat surface of the desk behind her.

Situating himself so that he was poised just outside her entrance, Khan waited; eyes riveted to Charlotte's face as he took in her unkempt state. Hair askew, dress scrunched up beneath her breasts and above her hips, chest heaving…she was beautiful.

And she was his.

Wasting no time, Khan inched back slightly; tipping his head down so that his teeth could drag her lower lip into his mouth for a fraction of a second, before he slid her leg to the side and joined himself to her. The Augment found himself grunting at the force with which her inner muscles clung to his length in that moment; but he refused to let that sway him, withdrawing from her almost completely, before sliding home once again.

"God…_yes_…" Charlotte moaned, leaning back instinctively and placing her palm flat against the desk beside her to steady herself as Khan increased the pace of his thrusts; setting an interesting counter-rhythm to the faint hum of the music outside the room. Hips meeting his time and time again, she allowed herself to get lost in the moment as each thrust sent a bolt of electricity running through her veins; only returning to semi-consciousness as she heard him speak, his voice a low rumble that vibrated to her very core.

"That is not my name, Charlotte" He said; voice strained as he took her ever closer to the edge. Try though he might to hide it, he was just as close to losing it as she was. But if they _were_ to fall together, then he would have her screaming _his_ name. Not God, or any other deity she could think of.

"W-what?"

"My _name_" He repeated; steadying her with his hand at the small of her back as he caught her gaze "_Say it_."

"Khan…" She whispered; her breath coming in short gasps as he shifted such that each thrust came just short of filling her completely, her eyes widening as she realized that he was playing with her. That he was going to make her _beg_. He wanted to hear her cajole him into giving her…giving them both…what they wanted. And she wasn't strong enough to deny him that desire. Not now…not with the way she could see him straining to hold himself back from taking her the way he wanted.

"Khan…_please_."

"Please, what?" He asked; ceasing to move entirely as he awaited her answer, and ignoring the way his body practically screamed at him in protest. In spite of how he needed her, he was intent upon making her concede to him…and so he bided his time; watching her try to force him to begin moving again for a few moments before she finally stopped, her eyes blazing with that ferocity that he loved so much as she spoke.

"Please…_please_…" She began, trailing off as Khan's fingers crept down to toy with her clit; her quiet plea turning to a strangled cry as he took the sensitive bundle between two fingers and massaged it idly "I…I'm yours; please just…"

"Please, just?"

"_Fuck me_."

Satisfied, Khan eagerly complied with her plea; once again filling her completely, this time with the goal of bringing them both to completion. Neither one of them seemed particularly concerned with the way their moans and gasps of the others' name reverberated around the tiny room they occupied…and it was not long before Charlotte found herself burying her face in Khan's still clothed chest; his name torn from her lips in a ragged cry as she fell apart around him. The Augment followed soon after, his superior self-control being the only thing that stopped him from letting out a sound that would be impossible _not_ to hear; and he allowed himself to sag briefly against Charlotte's smaller frame as they both caught their breath, his arms tightening around her reflexively as he began to separate them so that he could put her on her feet.

She seemed quite out of her element in that moment; her hands coming up to attempt righting her dress as she looked from Khan, to the floor, and back to him again…and he couldn't help but smile as he brushed a stray lock of hair away from her eyes; looking at her disheveled state with a faint rush of pride that _he_ had been the one to make her this way.

"Think you can adjust everything by yourself?" He quipped; an open laugh escaping at her mock scowl before she was turning from him and darting over to the mirror opposite them to attempt making it look like she had not just been ravished while Khan donned his own trousers once again. Naturally, he finished before her; and he strode over to where she stood slowly, his hands coming to rest against her shoulders as he saw what she was staring at, open-mouthed.

Dragging his fingers lightly through her curls to resettle them around her face, the Augment leaned down to place a chaste kiss against the bite mark marring her otherwise clear skin; his lips turning up in a smile against her skin as he said:

"Now they know who you belong to."

…

**Hullo! What can I say…I happened to hear the song "Starstruck" by Lady Gaga yesterday; and then I got it in my head about the possibility of Char and Kirk and the gang in a club scene. And thus, this little baby was born!**

**This one is supposed to take place again after Darkness, Unleashed…but once again I was unable to get this idea to just wait until Khan and Charlotte are actually *together*. Oops? Needless to say, I can't wait to hear what you all think…so please don't hesitate to drop me a review!**

**Thank you all very much for taking the time to read my little…creations, as it were! Hopefully they continue to meet up with your expectations.**

**Until next time…**

**MJR**


	3. Chapter 3

Groaning softly, Charlotte turned her head ever so slightly; one eye cracked open as she read the time on the small clock by the bed. _3:15am._ She didn't have to roll over to know that she had the bed to herself, once again…and with a small sigh, she found herself throwing back the covers; her body grumbling in protest as she forced her feet to the floor. Hauling herself out of the bed, she padded on quiet feet towards the chair opposite her; grabbing the silk robe Khan had picked up for her from one place or another in his travels, and wrapping it loosely around her body as she slipped into the hallway. Soon enough, the familiar sounds of her husband working reached her ears…and she suppressed a faint grin as she stepped into the dim light of the study; savoring the way the cool evening breeze washed over her from the balcony window as she watched him for a moment.

His back to her, he hunched over the desk; head bowed as he scribbled fiercely at the paper before him. Where ordinarily he would have immediately registered her presence; this time he did not, and Charlotte found herself almost captivated by his resolute focus as she continued to watch him work. Ever since she had known him, he had been nothing less than dedicated to whatever matter was put before him; just one of the many things she adored about him. She had never known him to be easily distracted…though that didn't mean she couldn't _try _to break his concentration…

Just in time to distract her from her thoughts, Khan shifted; the slight movement in his muscles causing the back of his dark shirt to stretch just-so over his shoulder blades. The way the fabric melded to the contours of his muscles caused Charlotte's mouth to go dry as she unconsciously stepped forward; and before she could fully register what she was doing, her hands had fallen to her husband's shoulders as she closed the distance between them, her fingers idly toying with the tense muscles there as she leaned down to place a kiss at the side of his neck.

"I thought you were sleeping…"

"Mmm…" Charlotte hummed; pulling away from Khan's neck for just a moment as her fingers trailed from his shoulders, down to his chest "I was."

"Did I wake you?"

Smiling at the concern in his voice, Charlotte shook her head; allowing the fingers of her left hand to tangle with his as she returned her attention to his neck, her teeth nipping at the pale skin before her tongue darted out to soothe the bite. The way Khan stiffened at the gesture had her all but laughing in delight; but she somehow resisted, even as he used his free hand to gently move her face back from his neck as he spoke.

"Charlotte, what are you doing?"

"Distracting you" She replied; smiling at his bewildered expression before elaborating "You've been at this all night. And last night. And the night before that. And I'd say it's about time you had a break."

Before he had a chance to reply either in agreement or protest, however, Charlotte leaned forward; pressing her lips against his and sighing in contentment as she felt him slide his hand up to rest on her shoulder. The heat of his palm through the thin material of her robe only served to fuel her determination; and she ghosted the tip of her tongue over his bottom lip before pulling back, her eyes glinting in the faint light of the room as she whispered:

"I _miss _you."

Khan gazed at Charlotte for a moment then, his eyes shifting from their normal, cool blue to a darker shade of azure as he curled his fingers around her arm; tugging her around to stand in front of him as he slid the chair back from the desk, and pulled her onto his lap. While one of his hands went to her waist to untie the thin straps of her robe; the other had curled around the back of her neck, and he barely waited a moment before he was kissing her with all he had, ignoring her sharp intake of breath as his lips met hers. As his fingers tangled in her hair, he felt her wriggling against him; and he relinquished his hold on her waist to allow her the freedom to shift until she straddled him, a groan leaving him as she settled over his lap.

Freezing, Charlotte grinned against her husband's lips; her hands flitting up so that her fingers could thread through his dark locks as she pulled away from him. She could feel his hands grazing along her skin from the other side of her robe as they kneaded her hips…and she found herself barely suppressing a gasp of surprise as Khan leaned forward and latched onto her lower lip with his teeth. Maintaining eye contact with her as he drew the soft skin into his mouth; the Augment soothed the bite gently with his tongue, before releasing it once again and waiting. Waiting for his wife's reaction…waiting for her to guide their next steps. After all, _she _had initiated this. And although it was not like him to relinquish control in such situations; he could not deny that a part of him was eager to see what she would do.

He did not have long to wait before she reacted; her eyes going wide for the briefest of moments, before she was crushing her smaller frame against him, breath leaving her lungs in a rush as she kissed him with all she had. Her lips assaulted his with such a force as to leave him nearly breathless himself; but he soon responded in kind, twining the fingers of one hand through her dark red curls as the other pressed flat against the small of her back. The feel of her, moving against him…_touching _him…did things to him that Khan could not even begin to comprehend. And so he settled for simply standing from the chair with his arms supporting Charlotte's waist as she instinctively looped her legs around him; beginning the slow trek back to the bedroom as he simultaneously pulled back from her hungry mouth to look into her eyes.

"Was this what you had in mind?" He asked; smirking at her flustered appearance as he shuffled them into the bedroom and shut the door behind them with his foot.

"Essentially."

Grinning faintly, Khan closed the distance between the two of them and the bed; stooping to set Charlotte down gently, before retreating just a few steps and falling to his knees. Both hands wrapped around her calves as he watched her biting her lip while she observed his actions in silence; and Khan feathered a faint kiss on the inside of Charlotte's thigh, chuckling to himself as the act brought about a sharp gasp from his wife's lips. Risking a glance up at her, he could tell that she knew very well what he was about to do…but he did not allow the faint hints of hesitation in her eyes to waylay him; instead sliding the palm of his hand up her thigh until he reached the satiny fabric of her panties.

"Are you _sure_, Charlotte?" He asked then; his voice intentionally pitched lower than normal as he awaited her reply. He could feel her blood slamming through her veins as his palm pressed against the skin of her thigh…he could practically smell how badly she wanted him. But he was not about to give her what she wanted. Not until she _begged_ him for it.

"Khan, please…" Charlotte breathed; unintentionally squirming towards him in spite of how her heart was slamming in her chest as she tried to force him into action. The warmth of his hand against her skin was making her slowly lose all sense of restraint; and she couldn't help but let out a small whimper as she felt his fingers tracing the outline of the obstructive garment covering her from him, her hips canting up of their own accord as he pulled away. The Augment eyed her for a moment, taking the time to drink her in as she reclined on the bed; splayed out like some exhibit for him to devour. By this time, the robe had slipped from around her body to rest haphazardly at her sides; her shoulders bare, save for the thin straps of her night gown. She was, in a word, breathtaking. Just as she always was.

And she was _his. _

Khan could see how rapidly she was breathing as he watched and waited…and the faint hitch in her breath as she tried her best to remain still for him was all it took to spur him into action; a low growl escaping as he tugged insistently at the band of her undergarments. Her hips shifted just enough for him to remove the obstacle and cast it aside; and Khan reveled in the small whimper that he elicited from her lips as he leaned forward just enough so that his breath gusted against the inside of her thigh. The simple act caused Charlotte's entire body to tense in that moment, but before she could say or do anything to waylay the inevitable; she felt her husband's tongue lapping tentatively against her…and it was all she could do not to instinctively push him away as she forced herself to remain calm long enough for the pleasure he could bring her to override her insecurities.

Bringing a hand up to lace his fingers through hers, Khan squeezed Charlotte's hand; using the gesture as a means of reassurance as he became more determined with his ministrations. Each flick of his tongue seemed to lower his wife's inhibitions exponentially; the little moans she was making as his tongue explored her thoroughly rendering him nearly unable to fight the urge to simply stop what he was doing to take his own pleasure. By some miracle, though, he resisted; instead choosing to swirl his tongue around the sensitive bundle of nerves between her legs, before drawing it into his mouth and giving it a small pull.

"_My god…_" Charlotte hissed; fingers tightening around her husband's even as her other hand drifted down to tangle in his dark wealth of hair. She honestly could not decide whether to push him away, or press him still closer…but Khan seemed intent upon answering that dilemma for her; forcing her hips to roll forward towards him as he slid two slim digits inside her warmth. A small groan rumbled through him, shaking her through their connection as he felt her hips pressing towards him…and the Augment eagerly continued his ministrations; the combination of his lips and fingers doing their best to render Charlotte an incoherent mess as he ravished her. Each pull of his lips had her seeing stars, her mind trying and failing to exert any form of restraint as she allowed instinct to take precedence over logic; and it was all she could do to remember to muffle the sharp cry brought about by the sensation of his tongue replacing the friction of his fingers, her eyes sliding shut as she fell over the edge.

Khan allowed her to re-acclimate to their surroundings only briefly, before he was trailing soft kisses up to her navel; his fingers bunching around the fabric of her nightgown as he looked up to see her staring down at him with wide eyes. Grinning up at her, he blew a faint gust of air across her stomach; a low chuckle leaving him as she whimpered and squirmed under him as she protested.

"_Khan!_"

"Yes, dear?"

"You're going to pay for that…"

Opening his mouth to retort, the Augment found himself letting out a grunt of surprise as Charlotte darted out from under him; using the suddenness of her movements in her favor as she knocked him over onto his back. She was straddling him in seconds as her laughter rang out around him…and Khan couldn't help but allow a sharp intake of breath to escape him as she settled herself across his waist; wriggling about just enough to torment him as her fingers curled around his wrists, and slowly raised them until they were above his head.

"You really should be more cautious with your teasing; husband…" She said then; her eyes smiling down at him in spite of the mock seriousness in her tone.

"Why would I, when it seems to be so effective in obtaining what I want?" Khan replied; suppressing a laugh as he watched Charlotte tilt her head to the side in question for the briefest of moments before she answered him.

"That might not…always be the…" She began; trailing off as she felt his palms gliding up her legs, and sliding underneath her nightgown to rest against her hips "Be the case."

"Is that so?" The Augment intoned, smug satisfaction written in his expression as he watched his wife's eyes slip closed when one hand slid further up from her hip; skillful fingers taking up the task of kneading gently at her breast.

"Mmm…"

"I'm sorry, my love. I didn't quite catch that."

Eyes flying open at the blatant teasing in his tone, Charlotte glared down at her husband; only to find herself unable to maintain such an expression once she noticed the intensity in his. The combination of amusement and sheer adoration in his eyes floored her in that moment; and instead of issuing her original retort, she settled for leaning down towards him as she spoke.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

Eager to oblige, Khan curled one hand around the back of her neck; tugging her down to him as he complied with her request. He found that she opened easily to him, her tongue meeting his and fighting for dominance; thus allowing his free hand to assist in flipping them over so that he was once again hovering above her. Breaking away from the kiss for only a second, the Augment assisted her in removing first his shirt, and then her nightgown; settling back over her after casting the garments aside, and letting out a groan as he felt her legs winding around his waist. It never ceased to amaze him how perfectly her body melded to his; soft curves uniting with muscle in a way that blew his mind. He truly did believe that she was _made _for him; even though they were each born of a different time…and now that he finally had her, there could be no letting go.

Sensing the lull in her husband's movements against her, Charlotte shifted slightly so that she could get a better look at him; her hand drifting down to the buckle of his pants as she watched his eyes snap back into focus as he shifted his attention back to her.

"Are you alright?" She asked; concern lacing her voice as her fingers absently toyed with the remaining barrier separating the two of them. The young woman could tell something was on his mind, just from the way his eyes had gone out of focus just moments prior…but before she could make any further progress in discovering just what that something was, she felt Khan's hand brushing against hers; working with her to remove his pants as he whispered:

"_I love you_…"

Opening her mouth to reply, Charlotte blinked as she felt her throat constrict; a familiar burning taking root in her eyes as she bit her lower lip. She wanted to tell him that she loved him, too. More than life itself. But she couldn't. She couldn't put words to the depth of adoration she held for the man who was now hers into words. And so she settled for branding him with a searing kiss as he finally tossed the last of his clothes to the side; her arms winding around his neck as she pulled him down to her once again. Shifting minutely as she gave herself over to him, Charlotte pushed her hips up in an attempt to give him what he wanted; a low keen of contentment escaping as he sheathed himself fully inside her.

Khan did not hesitate to seize control then; laying claim to what would be forever his as he began to set the pace of their coupling. Slow, lazy thrusts soon gave way to a more demanding rhythm as the Augment felt his wife beginning to wriggle impatiently beneath him; his lips moving down to swallow her moans as he continued to drive forward. Each thrust of his hips was matched equally by her own, and soon he could feel her muscles beginning to clamp down around him; a broken groan leaving him as Charlotte absently dug her nails into his back. He could tell she was close…so _very_ close…and it was for that reason that he broke away from her needy little mouth; instead latching his lips onto her collarbone as he nipped her skin.

Crying out in surprise and relief, Charlotte arched into her husband's frame as her release claimed her in waves; her eyes sliding shut as she felt him following her over the edge. She could sense how he held himself carefully above her so that his larger frame would not crush her smaller one…and she found herself leaning up to place a light kiss against his pulse point; a gasp leaving her as that small gesture caused him to settle the entirety of his weight over her. Instead of a crushing sensation, however, the feeling of his body as it covered her own sent small aftershocks through her system; warming her from the inside out as she brought up a hand to brush through his hair while he nuzzled her neck.

"Khan?" She asked; her voice small, yet certain from underneath him.

"Yes?" He whispered; his breath coming in small gusts against the junction of her neck and shoulder.

"I love you, too."

…

**Why hullo there! It is I! The long-lost smut writer person who promised a quicker update; and then failed to follow through. If I left you all hanging, I am truly sorry…and I hope this little PWP chapter helps to smooth things over.**

**Many thanks go to Dasiygirl95 for reading/editing as needed when my brain decided to make sentences that were clunky as hell (what can I say? Lack of sleep and too many school projects can do that to ya). Couldn't have done this without you! **

**As always, please PLEASE don't hesitate to leave me your thoughts in a review! I can't wait to see what you think!**

**MJR**


End file.
